This application claims priority to Taiwan Application No. 92103430 filed Feb. 19, 2003, and Japanese Application No. 57325/2003 filed Mar. 4, 2003, each of said applications incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starter and, more particularly, relates to an engine starter wherein a spring force accumulated in a spiral spring for driving a crank shaft of an engine can be dwindled into zero when a recoiling of a rope is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional engine starter, such as a so-called recoil starter, an engine starting pulley is rotated by pulling manually a rope wound around the pulley, and the rotation of the pulley is transmitted to a crank shaft of an engine through a centrifugal clutch. In such recoil starter, however, a large pulling force must be applied rapidly to the rope, and accordingly it is difficult to operate positively by a person of feeble strength.
Further, in case that the engine is an internal combustion engine, air pressure in the engine cylinder is fluctuated, and accordingly it is difficult to pull the rope of the conventional recoil starter smoothly and easily according to the load.
In the other conventional engine starter as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 174061/95, a spiral spring for driving the engine and a one-way clutch are used, and a rope is pulled manually several times to accumulate the spring force in the spiral spring so as to drive the engine.
In such engine starter, however, a large spring power remains in the spiral spring before the engine is started, so that if the load of the crank shaft of the engine is reduced, the engine is stated by the spring power inadvertently. Such reduction of the load is generated, for example, if the air in the combustion room leaks from the split ring around the piston, and the pressure in the combustion room is reduced when the air in the combustion room is compressed according to the elevation of the piston of the internal combustion engine.
Further, the probability of the unexpected engine start is increased due to the increase and decrease of the fuel flow.